


Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind

by ggyppt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheryl and Lydia are cousins, Crossover, F/F, Lydia and Allison are married, Post Teen Wolf Finale with some alterations to canon.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyppt/pseuds/ggyppt
Summary: While searching for a missing Cheryl, Toni finds out about a cousin from Penelope's side of the family, Lydia Martin, who comes stroming into town to find her missing relative.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been brewing in my head for a couple days and I had to get it down on paper. This is not betaed

Toni collapsed back into her bed. She had spent all of her time following up on leads of where Cheryl might have been. The lack of progress was getting to her, and it had only been a single day of work. Toni tried to relax. It was too late now for any progress to actually get done, and she needed to be refreshed to get back on the trail tomorrow.

As she was finally starting to get somewhat relaxed, Toni’s phone started to ring, startling her. Toni scrambled to find her phone within her blanket. Finally getting ahold of it, Toni answered on the third ring. “Hello,” Toni says slightly awkwardly, realizing she forgot to check the caller id in her haste.

“Hey Toni, I might have something,” Veronica’s voice sounded through the speaker.

“What, what did you find,” Toni responded.

“I talked to Betty a little bit about the situations, and she mentioned that Cheryl had a cousin, from her mom’s side of the family, who we might want to contact,” Veronica explained.

“I didn’t know that Cheryl had a cousin other than the Coopers,” Toni commented.

“Me too, but apparently Cheryl has another cousin who isn’t spoken about by the majority of the family since she married a girl,” Veronica stated.

“That would certainly make sense. So, did you just get this information, or did you manage to get a way to contact them?” Toni asked.

“Betty managed to do a little bit of her magic and get me a phone number. I figured you should be the one to call. They are on the west coast, so if you call now you might be able to get ahold of them tonight,” Veronica said, before listing out the phone number.

Toni dutifully wrote down the number before saying, “Thanks Veronica. I’ll let you know as soon as I follow up on this.”

“No problem, I hope it will help,” Veronica said before hanging up.

Toni took a couple deep breaths and dialed the number that Veronica gave her. The pone ringed a couple of times before a voice sounded on the other side of the line, “Hello, Lydia Argent speaking.”

“Hello, I’m Toni, a friend of Cheryl Blossoms,” Toni responded.

As soon as Toni made her statement, there was a heavy draw of breath, “Is everything alright?” Lydia asked.

“She’s been missing for two days, and Penelope has been lying to our face about her location,” Toni informed Lydia.

At that, there was a flurry of activity on the other end of the phone line, “Allison, we need to go rough up Penelope,” Lydia yelled away from the phone.

The sound of footsteps made its way through the phone, soon followed by another voice, “How bad is it, who else do I need to round up?”

“Cheryl is missing, and Penelope is lying to her friends, I’m going to guess we may need to take up guardianship once everything goes down,” There was a pause, before Lydia started talking again, “Scott is tied up in who knows what business in Canada right now, so we’ll bring everyone who isn’t still in high school. Also, call Stiles for me, see if he can get any dirt that we can use.”

There was another short pause before Lydia talked into the phone once again, “Sorry about that, I should get into town sometime tomorrow. If you can dig something else up while we are in transit, great, but don’t get too in over your head without backup.”

“Okay,” was the only response Toni could really get out, completely confounded by the encounter she just had. She didn’t know how long she ended up sitting and mulling over the encounter. Toni didn’t even realize that she had filled Veronica in on the situation until her phone buzzed with a response.

Toni went to bed that night with a sense that they would find Cheryl soon enough, and that she was going to be okay.

Lydia dashed around her house, grabbing up anything she may need for any sort of encounter that she might have in Riverdale. Thing had been quiet for the pack for a bit now, so it didn’t come as a surprise that something had come up, but Lydia was not expecting this to be so close to home. “Allison dear, are there any hunter families we need to worry about in Riverdale?” Lydia asked as she started to gather clothes to put into a suitcase.

“The serpents used to be involved in this side of things. They aren’t super much anymore, but we should probably let leadership know just in case,” Allison comments as she works on getting all of her weapons into transportable shape.

“Do we have a number for that or is this something we will have to do when we arrive?” Lydia asked.

There was a couple second pause, then a reply. “Here’s the number for the current head Serpents, FP Jones. Hopefully the heads are at least in the know about all of this,” Allison says, handing over a slip of paper to her wife before return to the task of making sure her weapons were safe to travel.

Lydia put the last little bit of clothing that she thought she might need into her suitcase, and then pulled out her phone. She typed in the number on the piece of paper, double checking that it was right before she pressed call.

“Hello,” a voice came from the other side.

“Hello, is this FP Jones?” Lydia asked in her best non-threatening voice.

“Yes, who’s speaking?” The voice responded.

“This is Lydia Argent of the McCall Pack,” Lydia said before getting cut off.

“Woah, woah, woah, the Serpents haven’t been a part of that type of stuff for generations from my understanding,” FP stated.

Lydia let out a slight giggle at the response, before continuing on, “We are calling as a courtesy. There are some familial issues that need to be resolved in your territory, so we were calling to let you know that there are going to be some supernatural coming into town. Our intention is not to hurt the town as a whole, but if something provokes our hand, we will take action.”

There are a couple beats of silence before FP responds, “That’s all well and good. If you don’t mind me asking, what is your business.”

“We just got word that my cousin Cheryl is missing, and it would not surprise me if it’s Penelope’s doing. My intention is to figure out where she is and why Penelope is lying to her friends face about that location. If it’s real bad we are going to fight for custody of Cheryl, and if that is the case, I would request we have an in-person meeting to discuss residency guidelines for the pack,” Lydia explained.

“Cheryl, huh, didn’t realize she had a cousin other than Betty. Well, you are in the clear in my book, don’t cause too much havoc,” FP replied with.

“Thank you for your time,” Lydia stated before hanging up the phone. Turing around, Lydia catches sight of Allison's gear all packed away and piled on the bed.

“Got word back from Malia and Kira, they’ll be a day behind us,” Allison states when she catches Lydia looking at her. “I’ll take the first shift of driving, that way you can dig up as much dirt about this town as you can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia come storming into town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy was this a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> This hasn't been Betaed, so please be forgiving of mistakes. Also, this chapter opens with my attempt at a Jugdub, so hope you like that.

Riverdale had thought it had faced storms before, being the home of people like Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge, but nothing prepared this town for the storm brought in by the McCall Pack. People like Cheryl are forces of nature, battering away at every entrance until they manage to make their way in and cause the chaos they have been planning. The McCall Pack are forces of the universe, quickly taking away everything you thought you could stand on until you appease their will.

/\/\/\/\

There was a pounding on the door of her trailer the brought Toni out of her restless sleep. “Be there in a second,” Toni yelled as she dragged herself out of bed. After a minute of making sure she was presentable, and scrambling through her trailer, Toni opened the door to find FP Jones standing on the other side. “What do you need boss?” she asked.

“You’re friends with Cheryl, right?” FP asked. Toni just nodded in response. “There are some people coming into town to look for her. They are probably going to be heading to Thornhill first, I want you to keep track of them, okay?” FP ordered.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Toni agreed as fast as she could. Toni starts to move about the trailer, gathering up supplies. “Any word on when they are going to arrive.”

“Sometime today. Be careful, these guys are scary. Try to keep the damage they cause to a minimum,” FP stated before heading off, leaving a slightly puzzled Toni behind.

/\/\/\/

“So, what did you find out about where we are heading to?” Allison asked her wife as they pull out of a rest stop. The sun had risen not long ago, and they had made much progress over their night of driving.

“This place is honestly almost as much of a shitshow as Beacon Hill was. Not supernatural, but they currently have a serial killer on the loose, and last year, Clifford ended up killing Jason, which no one told me about. My guess is that’s all on Penelope,” Lydia started to list off.

“So, what’s the over under that there is a group of kids way too deep in all of this?” Allison joked.

“Oh, it’s almost for sure. If we end up sticking around, we should probably take them under our wing. I mean, it’s only a matter of time before these kids get into a situation that needs our expertise,” Lydia stated, before letting out a laugh, which spread to Allison quickly.

“How do we keep getting ourselves into these types of situations?” Allison asked.

“Who knows,” Lydia replied.

/\/\/\

By the time that Allison and Lydia arrived in Riverdale in the middle of the day. While the drive hadn’t given them much time to sleep, the pair didn’t need much to be fully functioning. They had perfected the art of staying aware on low amounts of sleep though the many trials of their adolescent.

The pair was prepared for the endeavor they were about to go through, as they pulled up to the gates of Thornhill. As Allison and Lydia made their way towards the front door, it opened, and Penelope Blossom appeared wearing just a robe. She didn’t notice the pair, instead having full focus on a man who she was escorting out of the house.

Penelope only noticed Lydia once she had passed the unknown man. Penelope quickly tries to close the door on Lydia, but she manages to get her foot in the way. “Hello dear Aunt, how have you been doing?” Lydia asked, putting on the sweetest voice she has.

“What are you doing here?” Penelope asked in an angry whisper.

“Coming to check in on Cheryl, I hear she’s cheer captain this year. Oh, I don’t believe you’ve met my wife Alison,” Lydia replied with, keeping up her fake sweetness.

Penelope doesn’t take the bait, instead replying with a simple, “Cheryl’s fine.”

Penelope once again tries to close the door on Lydia. Lydia puts her body in the way of the door closing, and she drops the façade, “Now, I know that’s not true, since one of her friends called me to let me know she’s been missing for a couple day.”

“She is at an all-girls board school. She didn’t need to be around the rabble that have invaded that school,” Penelope tried to counter.

“Wow, you’ve gotten even worse since that last time I saw you. Just so you know, the information you gave her friends was provably false, and I get the sense you are feeding the same lines to me, so why don’t you just be honest with me,” Lydia stated.

“You have no right to be here, so leave,” Penelope yelled.

Lydia stepped away from the door, a small smirk on her face, “You’ve made a grave error dear Aunt. This won’t end well for you.”

“Is that a threat?” Penelope asked.

“From someone who has beaten back more hell than you could ever imagine existing, it’s a promise,” Lydia stated as she walks away from the house. Once she hears the door close, Lydia leaned over to Allison and said, “When Malia and Kira get here, we storm that house and get a sent trail that Malia can follow.”

Allison nodded in response to the comment. On their way back to their car, a girl with pink hair stopped them, “So you’re Cheryl’s other cousin.”

Lydia stopped and regarded the girl in question for a second before things clicked into place, “And I’m guessing you are the one who called us here then.”

“Toni Topaz, a friend of Cheryl’s,” she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

“Lydia Argent, and this is my wife, Allison Argent. Thank you very much for letting us know what is going on. If things go well, we’ll know where Cheryl is by the end of tomorrow,” Lydia replied with, shaking the young girl’s hand.

“It didn’t look like you were making much progress with her mom,” Toni commented.

“Well, it’s a good thing that once my friends arrive, we won’t need her cooperation to figure this out,” Lydia commented with a smirk.

“So, what you been doing out here. Looks like you’ve been here a while,” Allison commented, having found where Toni had been stationed.

“Boss wanted me to keep tabs on this place,” Toni replied with. The only response she got was a couple of raised eyebrows. Toni just turns to show off the back of her jacket.

“Ah, you’re a Serpent. We actually need to have a little meeting with your boss, so if you wouldn’t mind leading the way,” Lydia stated. This got a weary look from Toni, to which Lydia said, “Peace talks, nothing more. Our part of the world has some history with the Serpents from well before your current leader’s time, so we need to do a little negotiating and pleasantries.”

Toni stood there for another couple seconds before nodding her head. “Okay, I will say I am intrigued. Follow me,” Toni stated before getting on her bike and ridding away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be more on it's way when I have the time and energy to write more.


End file.
